Of Mice and Men
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxAllen:. Preparing for a night out can sometimes be so much more entertaining than the actual night out. And for the irritated Allen? Well... he's about to learn just how entertaining it can be...


_Title:_ Of Mice and Men

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxAllen:. Preparing for a night out can sometimes be so much more entertaining than the actual night out. And for the irritated Allen? Well... he's about to learn just how entertaining it can be...

_Genre: _Humour/Romance

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy), rude language, naked Allen, half naked Kanda being annoyed as well as being very suggestive *cough cough*

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own anything, only my poor DGM poster on my wall and a couple of Yullen doujinshi ^_^

**Author's Comments:** Yullen Week #2, Prompt is... "_Night Out_." My original idea was to get Allen and Kanda drunk but when I started writing it, it kinda bombed O.o;; So I came up with this instead! Dedicated to my dear Ba-Kanda, Polgara16! Hope you enjooooy!

* * *

**Of Mice and Men**

_

* * *

_

Human behaviour has often defied the best laid plans.

- Daniel Tichenor -

* * *

They say the best laid plans of mice and men go awry. This is one of those plans.

"Kanda! Stop adjusting your make-up and get out of the bathroom already!"

"Shut it, moyashi! Aren't you supposed to be nice to me on my birthday?"

"Not when you're making us run late! The reservations are for eight and it'll look _really_ bad if we're the last one's there."

Kanda sighed and tore open the frail, wooden door, muttering under his breath as he buttoned up his shirt. "Whatever..."

Allen smirked as Kanda tried to dodge past him, giving a wolf whistle and a light slap on his ass in passing.

Kanda glared at him. "Hey!"

"What? It's your fault for putting on your shirt before your trousers, go get them on!" Rolling his eyes he made a move for their joint bathroom. Kanda was glad that it was only the two of them in that small apartment. If Lavi could see him walking around his home in only a pair of boxers and a half unbuttoned shirt... well... he wouldn't hear the end of it.

He could hear the sound of his room-mate and lover moving swiftly behind him to prepare for his shower as he shimmied into his black pants.

Kanda frowned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head this way and that as he ran a brush through his long and extravagant locks, suddenly falling into his usual birthday paranoia, that as soon as he hit his new age, his hair would suddenly explode in grey hairs and he'd end up looking even whiter than his peroxide boyfriend.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and kissed his cheek, examining their join reflections in the mirror with a small smile.

"Unless you want to borrow my bleach, then you're not getting this shade." Allen muttered, pointing towards his limp locks for emphasis."At least not for another few years."

"Very funny, moyashi." Kanda stated dryly, pushing Allen back using his powerful hand and the younger one's smug face. "By the way, where the hell's my cologne?"

Allen shrugged, throwing his chosen shirt and trousers over the chair before rummaging through the bottles across the dresser. Nothing, nothing, nothing... Allen was getting annoyed and leant down to a beautiful silver bag on the floor, pulling the bottle from Lenalee's birthday gift set. He squirted it onto his wrist and shrugged.

"How about this one?"

"What is it?"

It was an unfamiliar bottle, sleek and dark blue, and bore no name so he shrugged and held it up, pouting his lips and whispering in a sultry tone.

"'Night Out... for men'... by Calvin Klein." Allen dropped the serious expression and instead gave a cheesy grin as he pushed the bottle into Kanda's face. "Smells good, throw that on you."

"'Throw that on me?' What the hell do you think this is? Oil?"

Allen's eyes narrowed. "You want me to throw oil over you?"

"...maybe later." Kanda hinted, winking suggestively but he used the spray all the same.

Allen rolled his eyes and stalked towards the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

Left behind and feeling only slightly dejected, Kanda snatched a bobble from the dresser, moving to another mirror, the one opposite the locked door. to tie his hair back.

"Why the hell did you decide for all of us to have dinner together?"

The reply was loud and distracted through the noise of running water from the other side of the door.

"Not my idea, it was Lenalee's. She said we should all be together for your birthday."

"Well, isn't she just the mind reader..." Kanda said to himself sarcastically, shaking his head in front of mirror, check the structure of his hair. Perfect. "Who's going to be there?"

"Um.... Lenalee... Lavi... Komui... Miranda and Marie... Tiedoll couldn't come." Kanda silently thanked God for that one. "Chaoji too and... Tyki and Road."

The Asian man's relief evaporated and he made a disgusted face. "Who the _hell_ invited those two?"

Allen was glad he was able to hide in the bathroom at that moment because he knew Kanda would immediately try to kill him for his next two words. "I did."

And he was right, Kanda's immediate reaction was to strangle that little son of a- He growled. The last thing he wanted to see on his birthday was that little _demon_ girl flirting with _his_ moyashi all night. "Why the hell did you invite those two?"

"La la la! Sorry! Can't hear you! The shower is really, _really_ loud! La la la..."

Kanda seethed but a thought suddenly pressed through his mind. "Well... I could... always come in there and ask you directly..."

Despite the barriers between them, the provocative edge in his tone was not lost on Allen who quickly shouted.

"Don't you _dare_, Kanda Yuu!"

"But you know it'll be fun..." Kanda smirked at the thought as he tapped his fingers lightly on the door, he could almost hear the nervous thump of Allen's heart from the other side. "You know, I could wash your... _back_ for you. Hmm? You know how _good_ I am at that..."

"No-no need for that! I'm out of the shower now!" To prove this point, the rush of water from the other side faded into nothingness and Kanda scoffed.

"Spoilsport... Hurry up then or we're going to be _late_..." Kanda practically sang as he leaned against the wall, fixing the cuffs of his shirt as he waited for his young lover to emerge.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Allen finally pulled himself out of the bathroom, shaking one towel across his damp hair with only a long, white towel hanging timidly around his waist.

Kanda couldn't help but trail his eyes from the heavy hair waving across his face, pulled down by the thick droplets and down to his bare chest, still wet and billowing with steam.

The towel, quite irritatingly, stopped his progress.

"What is it, Kanda? Do you want something?"

"Yeah I do..."

"Heyheyheyheyhey!" Allen yelled, pulling the towel away from his hair and using it as a shield between himself and the impish Kanda. "None of that, everyone's waiting for us. We don't have time."

"Tch. It's my birthday, don't I get a say in what I want?"

"Well if you're hoping this towel's gonna blow off like Marilyn Monroe's dress, then no. You don't get a say."

"... can you jump out of my birthday cake then?"

Allen promptly slapped him on the head for the mere suggestion and headed off towards the bedroom to get ready. Unfortunately, that was the exact same direction Kanda wanted him to go to.

Stalking after him, Kanda watched the white haired one reach for the clothes still strewn over the back of the chair by the dresser and he wrapped his arms around Allen's chest, placing soft kisses over the freshly scrubbed, still beating red, shoulders.

"Kanda, stop." Allen murmured defiantly, although he did drop his shirt back onto the chair. "We... we need to get going soon."

But those kisses wouldn't stop, just moved up and around his neck, and any hint of resolve that Allen had left was slowly melting away.

Kanda moved his hands to the knot in the towel, swiftly attempting to unhook it but Allen shook his head, moving around and trying to explain their lack of time to him again but it still refused to sink in.

"It's my birthday and I want to open my present _now_."

"Spoilt bastard..." Allen murmured as he rolled his eyes, but he gave Kanda what he so desperately craved and their lips collided harshly.

Somewhere in Kanda's head there was victorious laughter, outside of it, there was only choked grunts and pleased groans as Kanda manoeuvred the other male's body towards the bed.

Allen shivered, but he was no longer cold despite his soaking from the shower, as Kanda straddled his hips and kissed him again and again and again, his hands finally untying the knot and unwrapping his "present."

Allen flushed in embarrassment as his entire body was laid bare for the older male, despite the number of times it had been before and Kanda couldn't help but chuckle at the expression.

Cute...

He kissed the younger one's forehead delicately at this, allowing Allen to blink himself out of this shy stupor before he moved his hand, down from his stomach and past his waist...

* * *

Lenalee smiled and finally emerged from her apartment, content with her knee length red dress, despite the fact she knew that Komui wouldn't be.

Shaking her head at the thought of her brother's compulsive scene making at the restaurant, she carefully made her way down the stairs to the "happy couple's" apartment.

She bawled her gold ringed fingers and knocked the door, "Hey! Allen! Kanda! Ready to go?"

There was silence and then a crash and Lenalee blinked in worry and knocked again.

"Um... Allen? Kanda?"

"Go on ahead! We'll meet you there-_there_, Lenalee!"

Definitely Allen's voice, they must be running late because he sounded like he had been running around, rather frantic and out of breath.

"Um, are you sure?"

"Yes! Go away, Lenalee!"

She sighed as Kanda's voice came through, more irritated than usual and she made her way downstairs, wondering how the hell they were running late when they'd been home hours before she'd even gotten back from work.

Lenalee shook her head.

It was simply one of the mysteries of both mice and men.

* * *

I'm sooo getting closer and closer to making a full out lemon between these two! It really is inevitable at this point. XD

I think I did this simply because I REALLY wanted Allen to say "Night out... for men" XD;; Plus, Lenalee is such a stalker! Living in the apartment just above our fave couple... but then again, who wouldn't try that? Ha ha!

Well, this is the end of Yullen Week 2 *cries * Um... not really! I'll blame Yullen for me failing my exams ha ha! But still, now we have a load more fabulous Yullen goodness in the world and I now have time to read them all! Yaay!

Thank you everyone for your reviews, faves and messages on my little contribution to Yullen Week! And I'll see you all when the 3rd one rolls around... or hopefully before that!


End file.
